


once i have you, i will never let you, never let you go

by coopbastian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crime Fighting, DCCW Rare Pair Swap, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: Barry and Cisco respond to a meta-alert but one of them gets kidnapped in the process.





	once i have you, i will never let you, never let you go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brionyjae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brionyjae/gifts).



> I signed up to fill a second prompt for [DCCW Rarepair Swap 2018](https://dccwrarepairswap.tumblr.com/) ;) This one's for [brionyjae](http://brionyjae.tumblr.com/), whom I absolutely adore <3 
> 
> I included Sue Dibny (who's married to Ralph in the comics), so I sort of winged her personality, lol. I just wanted those two to sort of guide these pining idiot boys to realize their feelings for each other. 
> 
> The rogue metahuman I included is called Double Down from the comics.
> 
> Also, this takes place shortly after the season 4 finale, but Barry and Iris are still friends and Nora isn't there. 
> 
> Title is taken from "[blazed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RdPI5DWqgjs)" by Ariana Grande. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“I really am sorry, Cis,” Barry says for possibly the umpteenth time in the past couple of weeks since the Thinker’s defeat, stepping inside of Cisco’s workroom to find his best friend staring sadly at the pieces of red leather. “I wasn’t anticipating my suit— _ our  _ suit would be torn to shreds like this.”   
  
Cisco lets out a long sigh, running a hand through his hair, his eyes never looking up at Barry. “It’s fine, I guess,” he says. “I mean, it’s time for some upgrades, right? Nothing wrong with that. Nope. Nothing at all—”    
  
“It was our best suit, Cisco,” Barry cuts in, knowing exactly what the other is thinking.    
  
“It was our best suit!” he agrees with a whiney groan, nearly teary-eyed as he drops his head onto the desk. “It was our best suit and DeVoe  _ ruined  _ it! Oh, if he ever comes back from the dead, I’ll kill him...”    
  
Barry grimaces at the thought of DeVoe coming back, and he’s certain that Cisco is only saying it because he’s upset, so he pushes it to the back of his mind as he takes a seat besides Cisco. “Hey, listen. You’ll make an even better suit, man. I know it and I’m going to love it like it’s my own child.”    
  
“You won’t,” Cisco tells him, lifting his head up a bit to glance at Barry. “You don’t hold the same love for our suits like I do. We both know that.”    
  
At this, Barry releases a soft chuckle. “Alright, fine. You got me,” he says. “The sentiment still stands, though. I do actually love wearing whatever you make me, dude.”    
  
Cisco can feel the heat rising into his cheeks at the other’s words, and he tucks strands of stray hair behind his ears. “Uhm. Th-thanks, man…” he says, spinning in his chair to turn the other way so that Barry doesn’t notice how flushed he is. “I…I like the way you look in them. Uh, I mean!”    
  
He spins back around to face his friend, stuttering over his words. “I just—I appreciate you wearing our suits, because...like, you look good in them. Red fits you. I mean—” He’s digging a deeper and deeper hole and he knows it, and he notices the slight pink color that’s appearing on Barry’s face.   
  
Luckily, they don’t have to live through the terrible awkwardness when the alarm from the metahuman app starts blaring throughout the lab. Barry and Cisco give each other a certain look before they rush to the cortex, meeting up with the rest of team.    
  
Iris is at the main computer, getting the location locked. “Robbery in progress at Central City Bank,” she announces, already getting directions to guide Barry quickly and easily.    
  
Caitlin is sitting besides her, pulling up video feed, her eyebrows knit together. “They’re wearing a mask,” she says. “I can’t identify them.”    
  
“When has a metahuman ever made the effort to hide their face?” Cisco asks, looking up at the screens. The metahuman has the cashiers and some civilians hostage, holding their hand up to them, no weapons in sight. He turns back to face the team. “Is anyone else suspicious about this? Just me. Okay.” He looks at Barry. “Where’s Ralph?”   
  
“He’s with Sue in Keystone this week,” Iris says. “Cisco, we might need you on the field with Barry. You said it yourself, this is suspicious. He’s going to need the backup.”    
  
Cisco nearly chokes. “I—no, I can’t…” He’s still hesitant about getting out there, unless it’s truly an emergency, or if Barry isn’t around.   
  
Barry whooshes in front of him, already wearing the backup suit. “Yes. You can,” he tells him, his voice soft and gentle. “I need you, Cis. I’ll see you in a second.” Before Cisco could scold him for the pun, Barry is out of the lab and Iris is guiding him through the comms.   
  
Sighing, Cisco rushes to get into his Vibe suit and goggles. Iris and Caitlin give him reassuring looks before he opens a breach right into Central City Bank.    
  
Except the Flash isn’t inside of the building yet. He’s outside, talking with Joe to get a rundown of the situation. Oops.    
  
“Vibe. I was hoping to run into you.” The metahuman smiles behind their mask. Vibe has only made an appearance a handful of times on the field, so it’s pretty much a shock that evil metahumans are starting to recognize him.    
  
“Funny, I didn’t know I became a celebrity already,” Vibe says, a playful grin on his face. He doesn’t know how Barry does this on a daily basis—being cocky and confident and teasing, it’s just not...Cisco.    
  
“Oh, I’m a  _ big  _ fan,” the metahuman replies, and they take off their mask, revealing a still-unidentifying face—his skin seems to be made of playing cards. “Tell me, Vibe. You like Poker?” Before Vibe could get the chance to get a retort in, the metahuman peels off one of the cards from his face and he throws it directly at Vibe, like a throwing star.    
  
Vibe shoots a brief vibe blast, sending the card back at the metahuman.    
  
They dodge it and they throw ten more playing cards, having Vibe move out of the way till he realizes that the sharp cards are going straight for the hostages.    
  
Vibe shoots out another vibe blast to send the cards flying away, mere inches from their faces. “Flash!” he calls into the comms. “If you couldn’t tell, I need some help over here, thank you very much!”    
  
In less than a second, the Flash appears inside of the bank, standing in between the metahuman and Vibe. “Alright, you. Time to stop messing with my partner and call it quits.”    
  
Vibe struggles to keep a straight face when he hears the word “partner” come out of the Flash’s mouth. It feels...a little nice, he has to admit. More than nice.    
  
“I don’t want you, Flash,” the metahuman spits. “My business is with Vibe.”    
  
“You do  _ not  _ touch him,” the Flash nearly snarls, stepping up to the broader man. “C’mon, take me on! I’m right here!”    
  
Vibe watches from the sidelines for a moment, lump stuck in his throat. He then remembers that there are hostages that need to be saved, so he opens up a breach and leads each of them out of the bank.    
  
He comes back to see the Flash fighting with the rogue meta, a flash of yellow lightning and playing cards flying everywhere. Vibe makes sure he keeps his distance, until he feels a gun pointing right to the back of his head.   
  
“Peek-a-boo,” a familiar voice greets him. “Come with me, Vibe. If you want your partner to live, that is.”    
  
Meanwhile, the Flash is throwing a small lightning bolt to the Rogue, knocking him down when he hears Iris calling out to him through the comms. “Flash, it’s Peek-a-Boo! She has Vibe!” He turns to see that the other Rogue is walking away, holding Vibe by the collar with a gun pointed to him.    
  
“Oh, crap. It’s a distraction,” Flash says, mostly to himself before he zooms over to help. “Vibe!” he shouts, pushing his partner out of harm’s way at the same moment Peek-a-Boo does her disappearing act.    
  
Vibe is thrown to the ground, groaning from the impact. He sits up, breathing heavily, his heart hammering in his chest.    
  
Peek-a-Boo, along with the Flash, are nowhere in sight.    
  
—    
  
Cisco breaches back over to STAR Labs to try to get a location for Barry.    
  
“The thing is, they wanted me,” Cisco tells Iris and Caitlin. “I don’t know why, but they made it a big deal. They wanted nothing to do with the Flash.”    
  
“Could it be your powers?” Caitlin suggests. “Perhaps it’s sort of another Amunent Black situation?”    
  
“Or just Amunent Black back at it again,” Iris points out, and Caitlin hums in agreement. However, the two of them stop speaking when they realize how anxious their friend seems to be. He’s playing with his hair and pacing back and forth in the cortex. His lower lip is bleeding a bit from his teeth constantly pulling at it.    
  
“We’ll find him, Cisco,” Iris tells him in a firm voice. “Don’t worry. He’s been taken before and he always knows how to handle himself.”    
  
“Not always,” Cisco mumbles. “God, I should’ve stayed by his side. I shouldn’t have let Shawna get me like that. I…” He stops himself. “I’ll be in my workroom.” He rushes out before either of the girls could stop him.    
  


—

  
Ralph and Sue arrive a couple of hours later, cutting their alone time short when Iris tells them what happened. There’s still no sign of Barry or any of the other Rogues.   
  
The married couple go to check on Cisco, who’s sitting on one of his work tables with his face in his hands.   
  
“Cisco?” Ralph calls out.  
  
Cisco looks up sharply. “You!” He points a finger at Ralph, storming up to him. “You should’ve been here, Ralph! You should’ve been out there with Barry!”   
  
“Hey, whoa now. Cisco, now’s not the time to do this,” Sue says, giving him a look. Ralph seems to be grateful for her. “You need to relax. Barry’s going to be fine.”   
  
“Yeah, champ,” Ralph says. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here to help, but I’m here now. We’ll get him back.”   
  
“If you were already here in the first place, I wouldn’t have been the one to go out there!” Cisco says. “He needed someone with skills and experience, and that’s you! If you were out there instead of me, you wouldn’t…” Cisco clenches his fists, blinking the oncoming tears away. “You wouldn’t have put him in danger. This was all my fault.”   
  
Ralph and Sue soften their expressions. “Oh, sweetie. It wasn’t your fault at all,” Sue tells him, approaching him to wrap her arms around him. “You did everything you could.” She looks over at her husband. “Right, Ralph?”   
  
Ralph steps up to them quickly, nodding his head. “Right. Cisco, you’re an amazing hero,” he says. “Barry is _incredibly_ lucky to have you out on the field with him, and that’s saying something, especially coming from me.”   
  
Sue shoots him a glare. “Cisco, it’s going to be alright.” She gives him a light squeeze before letting go and pulling away. “You hear me? Everything will be _fine_. You got me, you have Ralph, you have Iris, and Caitlin...we got you. And we got Barry. We’ll find him.”   
  
Ralph gives him a reassuring smile. “Yeah. What the wife says, because she’s always right.” Sue rolls her eyes at this. “Besides,” he continues, “don’t you two like, always find each other, or something? I mean, that’s what Barry always talks about, anyway.”   
  
Sniffling, Cisco has a curious look on his face. “Wh-what? Barry talks about that?” he asks, unable to believe it. He remembers the one-on-one talk they had, during the first year they’ve known each other. Barry was about to go back in time to save his mom. Cisco was worried that it was going to change everything, that they wouldn’t meet, that they wouldn’t become best friends.   
  
Barry told him, with a wide and certain and bright smile on his face, that they were bros, they would always find each other.   
  
“If I had a nickel for every time Barry talks about you,” Ralph says, and then his wife is nudging him hard in the shoulder. “Ow! What was that for?”   
  
Cisco is staring at the both of them. The lump is back in his throat again, and he can’t swallow it down this time. “What does that mean?” he asks slowly.   
  
“That’s...something Barry should tell you,” Sue responds, and it only makes Cisco more confused. “We should get back to the cortex, anyway. Iris wants you to vibe Barry.”   
  
Cisco lets out a breath he realizes he’s been holding. “Our suit,” he says. “Of course. God, I’m such an idiot!” He rushes over to one of the desks, finding the torn up leather. “If anything happens to him, I swear…”   
  
Ralph and Sue exchange a look as Cisco places his hand on the suit and starts to vibe.   
  
—  
  
“I found their hideout,” Cisco announces, entering the cortex with Ralph and Sue behind him. “The Rogues have a hideout nearby the train station. Barry’s there.” 

Iris hesitates. “How does he…?” she starts to ask. 

“A few scratches and bruises here and there,” Cisco answers her, as if reading her mind. “But he’s fine.” 

Iris takes a deep breath. “Ralph.” She faces the taller man, getting back into her role of leader. “You got this one?” 

Ralph nods. “Be there in a  _ stretch _ ,” he says. 

“I’m coming with,” Cisco says, already getting into his suit. “Also, your pun could  _ never  _ compare to Barry’s.” 

“Cisco, are you sure?” Caitlin asks. “Maybe we should send in Killer Frost.”

“No, we got this,” Cisco says firmly. “Ralph is going to distract the Rogues while I breach Barry out of there. It’ll be quick, easy, and safe.” 

“What if they’re expecting you?” Iris tries to argue. “I mean—they wanted Vibe in the first place. Sending you right into their trap doesn’t sound safe.” 

“I don’t care, I’m getting him out of there now!” Cisco says, his voice getting louder at every word. “Who knows what’ll happen to him if we wait another minute, or another second?” He makes a breach. “I’m going with or without—”

“Barry!” Iris shouts, seeing the man entering the cortex with a limp in his walk but a lopsided smile on his face. 

The team rush to his aid, Iris supporting him on one side and Ralph the other. 

Cisco is frozen in place, his breach closing back up. He blinks several times. He feels like he’s experiencing déjà vu. He watches Iris and Ralph take him to the med bay with Caitlin following closely behind them. 

Sue comes up to stand by Cisco. “He escaped,” she says. 

Cisco shakes his head. “He...he gave them something they wanted,” he tells her, remembering the time Captain Cold and Heatwave took him and Dante. “They let him go because he gave it to them.” 

Sue stares up at him. “You didn’t think he told them his secret identity, do you?” she asks, looking appalled by the entire situation. She’s still getting used to superhero politics. 

“He could’ve told them mine,” Cisco says. He’s clenching his fists again, feeling hopeless and pathetic. “I-I can’t believe this is happening again.” 

Sue gently places a hand on his shoulder. “I think you should talk to him,” she says. 

“He’s going to hate me,” Cisco says, completely convinced of his own words. “I let him down before and...and I just...I don’t want to lose him, Sue.”

“Well—you won’t know for sure unless you actually talk to him, hm?” Giving him a pat on the back, Sue walks toward the med bay, leaving Cisco with his conflicted thoughts. 

—

Barry tries to sit up a little when he sees Cisco entering the room, a rather relieved look on his face. He’s been changed into a STAR Labs sweatshirt and pants. The blood has been cleaned up and he’s patched up in random places. 

“How bad is it?” Cisco asks, pulling a chair up to sit by his friend’s bedside. 

“Nothing serious,” Barry tells him, shrugging his shoulders but then he’s wincing from the pain. “Okay, okay. Maybe a couple of broken bones, but they’re already healing.”

They share a laugh, and it becomes silent shortly after. Cisco wants to anchor himself, wanting to hold onto Barry’s hand, or his leg, anything to keep himself grounded. He doesn’t move to reach out, though. 

Barry wants to break the silence first. “Cis—”

“I’m sorry, Bar,” Cisco says, cutting him off. “I should’ve been the one they took. They had me, but you...you…” He’s unable to finish the thought. “If I was paying attention, I wouldn’t have put you in danger.” 

“Cisco...” Barry’s voice is down to a whisper, and he lifts up his hand to cradle one side of Cisco’s face. “You didn’t do anything wrong. In fact, you did everything right.” He smiles. “You got those people out, you were able to hold your own till I got inside.” 

“It was a trap,” Cisco says, leaning into the soft touch, a couple of tears rolling down his cheeks. “It was planned and then I couldn’t find you. I’m so sorry, Barry.” 

“Don’t be sorry,” Barry tells him, his thumb stroking on the other’s skin in small circles. “You were a hero today. I’m so proud of you.” 

Cisco shakes his head furiously. “What...what did you tell them?” he asks, terrified of the answer. “What did you tell them so that they let you go?” 

Barry chews on his bottom lip for a moment too long for Cisco’s comfort. “I told them my name,” he finally says. “They know who I am now, and we made a deal.” 

“ _ Barry _ —!” Cisco starts to protest. “Y-you can’t do that!” 

Barry lets out a laugh. “Well it’s too late now, dude.” 

“No. No, no. Why?” Cisco demands, more tears spilling. “Why would you do that? Do you know how many metas are part of the Rogues?” 

“It’s only a few of them who knows,” Barry reassures him. “The leaders, I guess. I made a deal with them. They get to know who I am and they don’t lay a single hand on Vibe.”    
  
“That’s stupid,” Cisco says, shaking his head. “You’re so stupid, Barry. I can’t believe you. Why...why  _ me _ ?”    
  
Barry doesn’t seem like he’s affected by his friend’s words. He looks so sure that he wants this. There’s no second guessing with him, and that’s what makes Cisco crazy about him.    
  
“You’ve been taken from me before,” Barry tells him, soft hazel eyes staring up at him with such sweetness. “I can’t...I won’t let that happen again, Cis. Y-you mean too much to me, okay? There’s no way I’m going to let some Rogues harm you, and if that means telling some of them who I am, then so be it.” 

At this, Cisco pauses. He stares down at his best friend. This man who is too nice and kind for his own good. The man who cries while listening to Ariana Grande. The man who quotes Star Trek with him,  _ to  _ him. 

Cisco doesn’t deserve him. Not in any universe does he deserve this string bean of a silly, wonderful, gorgeous man. 

He can’t help himself. He leans in close and presses his lips against Barry’s, kissing him fiercely, pouring every emotion he’s been feeling about his best friend for the past few years. He doesn’t want to stop, he never wants to stop, especially now that he feels that Barry is actually kissing back with just as much force. 

“Ow…” Barry muffles against the kiss, and Cisco pulls away quickly, worried. 

“Oh! Oh god. Sorry,” Cisco mumbles, his face warm from the kiss (and from the embarrassment of hurting Barry in the process). “I didn’t mean to…” 

Barry chuckles. “It’s okay,” he says. His cheeks, his neck, and the tips of his ears are now red. Cisco wants to kiss every bit of him. “I just...I got excited.”    
  
Cisco laughs, wiping at the corner of his eyes with sleeves of his sweater. He places a soft kiss on Barry’s forehead. “I-I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you,” he says. “I was so wrapped up in my head and we couldn’t find you. I’m so,  _ so  _ sorry, Bar…”    
  
Barry moves to lay his hand on top of Cisco’s, lacing their fingers together. “That’s...that’s how I felt when Snart and Rory let you go that time,” he says. “I felt so much guilt and shame that I couldn’t get to you on time.”    
  
Cisco makes a sniffling sound. “I guess we’re even now,” he teases, and it makes Barry laugh once more.    
  
“I guess so,” Barry agrees, giving the other a slight grin.    
  
Another silence settles over them, but this time, it’s comfortable as they share rather shy looks and light touches.    
  
“Wanna, uhm...wanna have a movie night?” Cisco asks, tucking his hair behind his ear nervously. “And maybe kiss some more?”    
  
Barry smiles brightly. “I’d love to, dude,” he says. His eyes then looks past Cisco’s head, which makes Cisco turn to see what he’s staring at.    
  
The rest of the team are smiling and waving at the two of them, Ralph giving them a wolf whistle and Iris making an obscene gesture with her hands.    
  
“Oh, my god,” Cisco moans, his face flushing from pure embarrassment but happiness as well. “I hate them all.”    
  
“I’m there with you,” Barry says, but his eyes are back on Cisco, his heart swelling, the lightning of the Speed Force shooting happily through his veins. “At least we’ll get to suffer their teasing together.”    
  
Cisco rolls his eyes, unable to believe that he gets to be with this ridiculous man now. “Yeah, you’re right. Together.” 


End file.
